Summary of work: Photosensitization can result when UV or visible light interacts with endogenous or exogenous chemical agents in the skin and eyes. This process can produce undesirable clinical consequences, such as phototoxicity (exaggerated sunburn), photoallergy, photocarcinogenicity and/or photomutagenicity ; or it can have beneficial effects as in tumor photodynamic therapy (PDT) and coal tar, anthralin or 8-methoxypsoralen (PUVA) therapy for psoriasis. The objective of this research project is to elucidate the photochemical mechanisms whereby light (UV or visible) in the presence or absence of photosensitizers exerts its toxic effect. We have found that UVA irradiation caused programmed cell death (apoptosis) of skin cells (keratinocytes) 24 hours after exposure as determined by DNA fragmentation electrophoresis and flow cytometry. Juglone, a chemical present in black walnuts, is a component of dietary supplements, hair dyes and walnut oil stains. Crushed black walnut hulls are sometimes applied to the skin to treat fungal, bacterial or viral infections. Juglone is currently undergoing study by the National Toxicology Program. We have found that juglone is toxic to skin cells (keratinocytes), which convert it to highly reactive and toxic free radicals. Ketoprofen, a widely used non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug (NSAID) that causes both phototoxicity and photoallergy, upon UVA irradiation, induced the formation of protein radicals in methemoglobin, oxyhemoglobin, myoglobin and red blood cells. We have tested the ability of the Tg.AC mouse to detect photocarcinogens (chemicals that cause skin cancer in the presence of light) and found that while this transgenic mouse responds to UV/8-methoxypsoralen, it is not sensitive to UV/lomefloxacin.